


Criminal Minds: The Twin Project

by ANamelessAuthor (TinyTris)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Other, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, criminal minds - Freeform, non-binary, pansexual characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTris/pseuds/ANamelessAuthor
Summary: Twins are being kidnapped and killed in strange ways in Boulder, CO and the team needs to find out why,- and fast. Along the way they get a little help from a new Doctor and a tech-savvy detective. Who is killing these twins and why does it seem so familiar?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, OC/ Aaron Hotchner, OC/ Emily Prentiss, OC/ Penelope Garcia, OC/David Rossi, OC/Derek Morgan, OC/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 4





	Criminal Minds: The Twin Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Wow, it's been a few years since I posted anything on here, but I've really gotten into the Criminal Minds series. This story would probably be taking place around early to mid season 5. I, of course, wrote about twins because when do I not? Anyway, I hope someone finds enjoyment out of this weird story I decided to write.

* * *

The two boys had just finished playing basketball with their usual group of friends. They laughed and said goodbye and started on their walk home. It wasn’t a long way to the house but it was dark. They were out later than they were allowed. Their mother would definitely give them a verbal lashing when they got home. One of the boys suggested that they race home.

“Whoever gets there last has to say it’s his fault we’re late!” One yelled to the other as they ran.

They got home quicker than usual thanks to the race. They were panting and ready to deal with their mothers wrath. Suddenly, a hand clamped on both their mouths. They looked for each other in their fear and locked eyes. The last thing they saw before bags were thrown over their heads was the other brother’s tears.

* * *

J.J. walked past the desks of the agents and waved a file at them. “We’ve got something.” She said with a sigh.

“Uh oh, how bad?” Garcia asked with her favorite decorated mug hugged close to her body, as if to protect her from what she was about to hear. J.J. gave her quirky friend a sad smile in response but didn’t stop walking. Everyone took that as a sign to follow her.

In the room, surrounding the dark, circular table, the team sat in wait for J.J. and Hotchner to start to brief them on the case. Neither of them looked too happy, which wasn’t unusual in their line of business. The blonde spoke with a file spread out in front of her. “Two twelve-year-old boys were taken last night after staying out late with friends. A week before that two sixteen-year-old girls were taken from just outside their favorite restaurant. Both took place in Boulder, CO.”

“Taking sets of two is weird.” Morgan chimed in with a confused look.

“And not to mention risky,” Reid added. “I mean, taking one kid from a populated area is hard enough, why take two?”

Hotch held up a hand and stopped them from interrupting again, “Because… Both sets are identical twins.”

The team looked at each other. Yes, this was weird. They’ve handled weird before but this was just a little weirder than normal. Well, weirder than their type of normal.

Prentiss shuffled through the file as she read it. “Wait, is that the only link between them? That they’re twins?” She looked around at her team. “Two preadolescent boys and two adolescent girls. The boys are latino brunettes who like sports and the girls are pale blondes who compete in math competitions. Totally different victims other than that they’re twins.”

“Looks like this guy has got some kind of twin kink.” Rossi sneered. The room went quiet for a beat before he spoke again. “What is he doing with them?”

Hotchner shook his head, “It looks like the unsub keeps the one pair of twins until he finds a new pair. The girls were found in a ditch off the side of the road.”

“Woah, they had different c.o.d.’s look.” Reid pointed at a line on the paper. “It says Bella McGroff was killed by trauma to the neck and Selena bled to death from the deep cuts on her wrists. It’s almost like…”

Morgan interrupted, “Like the unsub made it look like a murder-suicide.” He rubbed his face with his hands. He could tell this wouldn’t be an easy case.

“Alright, we can go over more on the way. Get your go bags, wheels up in thirty. Garcia, you too.” Hotchner said as he was already halfway to the door. Garcia did a solute with the wrong hand and followed the team out of the room.

On the plane, Hotch waited for everyone to be situated. Once they were, he spoke, “There’s already someone there involved in the case. Dr. Baresi is an expert in psychology and sociology and was called in before us. The police there knew the doctor and figured they needed some help. Remember-.”

“We aren’t taking over, we’re just there to help.” Prentiss finished her boss’s sentence with a slightly annoyed tone.

J.J. nodded, “It hasn’t crossed state borders so it technically isn’t federal. Dr. Baresi may not be like our little doctor, but the doctor was called in before us.”

“I feel like I’ve heard that name before… Baresi.” Rossi rubbed his chin in thought.

Reid interjected “Dr. Baresi wrote a few studies on what makes a serial killer… kill. Baresi especially focuses on the killers that target children, since originally starting to study to be a child psychiatrist.” Everyone looked at Reid. “What? The studies were helpful to the case.”

“When did you read those?” Morgan asked.

“Fifteen minutes before we got here” Reid grinned awkwardly. Everyone else scoffed and knew they shouldn’t be surprised. “What? I saw the name in the case file.”

Hotch picked up the file again, “Alright, we’ll be there in two hours.” He nodded to his team and started to read the file again.

* * *

Later, in Boulder, Dr. Devin Baresi was making a fourth cup of coffee. This case was confusing to the doctor. Devin had a suspicion of what the killer's intentions might be, but needed a second opinion. Having grabbed a second mug, Devin poured the coffee, added two creams and five sugars, and started for the desk in the corner. A brunette man with olive skin that mirrored Devins own sat clicking and clacking away at a keyboard. He didn’t even look up at Devin, despite the loud sound of heels hitting the floor.

The doctor chuckled and set one of the mugs down. The mug was baby pink with a picture of a cat lying on its back with the words ‘Can’t freak meow-t’ hanging over the feline. “Gio, coffee.” Devin said simply.

The man, named Gio, looked up with a start. “Woah, Devin! I didn’t even see you there.” He looked at the coffee cup and smiled, “Aw, my favorite cup! Thanks Dee.”

“No problem.” Devin grinned and sat at the other chair at the desk, fixing a wrinkle in their dark blue pencil skirt. They sipped from a similarly colored, dark blue mug. “Find anything interesting?”

Gio scoffed, “Interesting? Plenty. Helpful? Not really. Digging into this… I can’t help but think-“

“Baresi!” The chief called over.

“Yes?” Both of the people sitting at the desk answered.

The chief paused, “Uh, Dr. Baresi.”

Devin hid some laughter at Gio’s pouting face. Gio huffed, “They always ask for you.”

“It’s because they called me and I called you. But, come on, whatever I hear you’re going to hear eventually.” Devin whispered, getting up from the less-than-comfy chair. Both Devin and Gio went up to talk to the man. Once in front of the chief, Devin asked, “What’s up?”

“Dr. Baresi the agents from the BAU are here.” Chief Fersch said, pointing behind him. A team of six followed in behind the chief. Devin recognized two of the men in the group. Dr. Spencer Ried and David Rossi. Gio stepped in front of Devin slightly, to get a better look. Staring at a computer every day of his life wasn’t good for his eyes, but he hated the idea of wearing glasses. “This is Dr. Reid, Agent Hotchner, Jareau, Prentiss, Rossi, and Morgan. And, uhm, sorry, who are you?” Fersch directed the last part at a bubbly, colorfully dressed blonde.

The blonde woman smiled brightly and gave a small wave instead of a hand shake, “I’m Penelope Garcia.”

“She’s the tech genius.” Morgan said while smiling at her.

Penelope feigned being shy, “Aw, genius is a little strong… but you’re right.”

The chief nodded but didn’t respond. He gestured at the two yet to be introduced, “This is Dr. and Detective Baresi.”

Gio held out his hand to the man who looked like he was in charge, Hotchner, “I’m Giovanni Baresi, but you can call me Gio.” He went around shaking hands.

When Gio’s hand reached the last man, Morgan, the man said politely, “Nice to meet you Dr. Baresi.” The comment made Gio pause, but he didn’t say anything, just smiled and waited.

Next, Devin was the one to hold out a hand, “Nice to meet you all, I’m Devin Baresi.” And with a smile, added, “You can call me Dr. Baresi, though.”

Reid’s eyes widened a bit as he held back a laugh. Morgan laughed slightly in embarrassment, “Aah, uh, I’m sorry. I just… I assumed…” He coughed as if to dismiss the awkwardness, “Anyways, it’s nice to meet you… both.”

“It’s alright, it happens all the time to us.” Devin jabbed Gio with an elbow jokingly. “Anyways, now that you’re all here, Gio will go over what we have so far.”

Everyone was being led away by Gio, Morgan stopped in front of Devin, “I don’t see a ring, but you share a last name. Either that’s one hell of a coincidence or you’re siblings.”

Devin nodded and gestured towards the room the rest of the group was entering, “Come on, we’ll explain in a second.”

In the room, as everyone got situated, Devin passed out another file while Gio set up a presentation. It took all of thirty seconds to begin, “So,” Gio started, “We know that this freak likes to take twins, right? He hasn’t taken anyone over the age of 18, though, so we think he’s targeting younger twins for a reason.”

“What the reason is, we aren’t quite sure.” Devin chimed in, “We’re working on a theory, but pointing out suspects just isn’t our area of expertise. That’s why we called you all here.”

Clicking through another few slides, the two Baresi’s explained the entirety of their findings to the team. It involved children, sets of twins, and a pair always ended up being taken before another pair was found dead. Gio clicked to a slide with pictures of all of the missing twins so far. “The thing is, there weren’t any signs of sexual assault on any of them. If it is some kind of pedophile, he isn't touching these kids. At least, not in that way.” He clicked once more, “We did find weird marks all over them. Almost as if they’re being poked and prodded.”

“As if they’re experiments…” Devin added, pausing to let it sink in.

Reid set down the file and looked directly at Dr. Baresi, then to the rest of his group. Hotchner nodded to let him know that he could speak his mind, “Have you ever heard of the twin project?” He asked his teammates. A few nodded, “It was a big deal in Nazi Germany. Eugenicist Joseph Mengele used twins to try to prove that some genes were more desirable than others. He… he basically tortured them with experiments until one or both of them died…”

Devin noticed that it was as if this man was reading right out of a textbook. “That’s right. The twin project was inhumane and they used the justification of striving for healthier humans to keep going.”

“You wrote studies on twins a few times… Is that why they called you here?” Hotchner asked, looking through the file provided. It gave a little bit of background on both Giovanni and Dr. Baresi. Hotchner looked up at Devin with a serious face. Devin nodded in response but said nothing.

Prentiss has finished looking through the file as well and asked, “You called Giovanni here because he’s like Garcia, he’s good with technology, right? I guess it helps that you’re siblings.”

“Not just siblings… Twins.” Rossi stated, looking between the faces of the doctor and the tech. Everyone got a good look at the two now. They had the same, dark green eyes and olive skin. Their hair, although different lengths, shared the same dark color as well. Devin had a bun with two pieces of hair at the front hanging out while Gio kept his cut short and styled well. They both even had barely-there freckles dotting their cheeks.

Crossing his arms, Gio said simply, “Yeah. Nothing makes you want to study twins more than being one yourself.” He shrugged and looked at his twin. “Unless you’re this guy, I guess.”

Morgan hummed, looking like he was thinking, “Even if they’re kids, you have to be pretty strong to kidnap two people without being noticed.”

“You think we’re looking at a team?” Garcia’s eyes were wide as she asked. Devin and Gio shared a look when they noticed. Clearly, Penelope was not used to being a part of this.

“There’s at least two. Since the kids aren’t being kept for very long, I’d say they’re both men, too.” Morgan added the last part with raised eyebrows.

Prentiss almost scoffed, “If they’re basing this off of work from Nazi’s, they’re almost definitely white men.”  
Agent Morgan stood up to address those in the room, “Rossi, you and Reid go down to the morgue and look at the bodies. Prentiss and Hotch, see if you can find something at the places the bodies were found. Garcia, dig up all you can on anything to do with the twin project resurfacing in America, especially within the last twenty years. J.J. you and I are going to talk to the parents of the missing kids.”

Standing quietly at the front of the room, the Baresi twins waited for instruction. They might be good on their own, but they knew that this team was better. They’d follow orders if they were given. Morgan saw the two waiting, “Gio, could you help Garcia set up? We might need a second pair of eyes.” Gio nodded and led Garcia to where he had his own computer set up. That just left Devin. “Uh, Dr. Baresi… Do you mind joining J.J. and I in talking with the families? Maybe you could find something in their houses while we speak to the couples.”

“Of course, let me grab my stuff.” Devin smiled politely and walked over to the desk the twins had been sharing. “Hey, Gio, I’m going to the parents houses. You can move all of my stuff to the side to let her set up nicely.” Devin nodded towards Garcia, who was already trying to figure out where she was going to put her stuffed animals. “Let me know when you two find something, ok?”

Gio grabbed his twin's arm before Devin left, “Be careful, Dee. I know we shouldn’t be worried, but you know how these guys like to show up at the family’s places to see the grief they caused.”

With a small smile, Devin pushed Gio’s hand away, “It’s ok. Plus,” Devin pointed at the agents, “They have guns!” Gio was not impressed by this and pointed to his phone to call if anything happened. Devin just gave an eye roll and waved goodbye. With that, everyone set on their ways to their respective jobs.


End file.
